Return to Spira
by rukkisan
Summary: One year after the ending of FFX... *NOT FINISHED YET! I'm not sure I'm going to finish it if I don't get more reviews...* R&R! It's my first fic so please *NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!* Rated PG-13 for mild language, mild sexual contact, and violence.
1. The Dream

Chapter I: The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of the characters!  
  
  
  
The cool evening air blew against Yuna's face, upsetting her burgundy colored hair. She gazed lazily up at the sunset, streaked with magenta and orange and could see Tidus approaching her from the corner of her eye. The blonde haired blitzer laid a gloved hand on her shoulder and sat on the grass beside her  
  
"Suteki da ne?" Yuna asked still staring at the magnificently colored sky.  
  
"Yeah, kinda like you," Tidus replied turning her face so that he could see it.  
  
She looked up at his cerulean eyes and recalled the first time they kissed at Macalania Lake. He looked at her the same way he did then and Yuna thought he would do the same. When she gazed out of the penetrating stare she let out a small gasp. Tidus was slowly fading away, his skin was becoming transparent.  
  
Tidus, who had looked down and didn't see the look of shock on Yuna's face, said, "You know, I've never had the chance to say this, but---"  
  
By now he was almost completely gone. Yuna cried out and reached for him only to catch air in her hand.  
  
Tidus said three words, "I love you," but Yuna could only see his lips move before he vanished.  
  
"He disappeared, again," she sobbed, tears escaping from her aquamarine and emerald green eyes, "Just like one year ago."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuna awoke from her half nightmare, half pleasant dream with a scream, startling everyone at the inn. Tears stung her face making her face blotched and puffy.  
  
"Yuna! Are you alright?!" Lulu exclaimed as she swept into the room.  
  
Yuna nodded, "I'm so sorry! I probably woke everyone in the building.  
  
"Was it Tidus again?" Lulu asked, wiping Yuna's tears away with a tissue.  
  
Yuna nodded again, "They're getting worse, I just can't take it anymore!"  
  
Yuna, you must face the truth, he's gone now. You must live on and have a normal---"  
  
"Don't even say it! I can't have a normal life without him! I just, just, I'm going to the Farplane!" she got out of bed and put her kimono on.  
  
Yuna, it's only 3:00 and we're all the way in Luca, can't this wait?"  
  
"I'm going now, come or not."  
  
Lulu sighed and followed her out of the room, 'She's becoming more stubborn every day.'  
  
In the hallway Yuna stumbled into a very tired looking Rikku, "Umm, Yunie, whatcha---"she noticed the sadness in Yuna's eyes, "another dream?"  
  
Lulu nodded.  
  
"Where are ya going?"  
  
"The Farplane," Lulu and Yuna said in unison.  
  
"Well then, I'm coming along to,"  
  
The three girls made their way out of the inn and into the noiseless street, "C'mon," Rikku said and beckoned them toward the docks, "Let's see.my dad said he'd parked the airship at dock, umm, four."  
  
A few minutes later they found the airship at dock # 4 bobbing up and down in the water peacefully. They climbed onto the deck and into the door way. When they made their way onto the bridge, they found Rikku's brother snoring peacefully in the driver's seat.  
  
Rikku giggled, crept up to him, and screamed in his ear, "Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!"  
  
Her brother shot out of his seat and nearly banged his head on the ceiling.  
  
Rikku was now laughing so hard, she fell over.  
  
Noticing who is was, her brother mumbled a few curse words in AlBhed and started up the engine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rukki-san: R&R! State your ideas! Please don't flame me!  
  
Yuna: BTW, for those who don't know, "Suteki da ne" is Japanese for "Isn't it Beautiful".  
  
Brother: Will Rikku stop annoying me? How does Yuna really feel about going to the Farplane? Find out on the next chapter of "Return to Spira". 


	2. The Farplane

Chapter II: The Farplane  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of the characters!  
  
In the Farplane.  
  
Tidus sat gloomily in a field of flowers and pyreflies watching other spirits going things they used to do everyday when they were alive. Jecht and Tidus' mother were talking quietly to each other a few yards away.  
  
"Well, there's definitely somethin' wrong with him," Jecht said looking at his son, "I'm surprised he's not crying."  
  
Tidus' mom frowned, "He's older now, Jecht. He has a lot on his mind, and I think he's old enough not to cry about it."  
  
Tidus frowned. He could hear them talking, just not what they were saying. He knew they were talking about him, though.  
  
He got up and turned around to face them, "You know, you don't have to talk about me behind my back," he said quietly, then got up and walked away.  
  
"Huh?" Tidus' parents said in unison as Tidus walked away.  
  
Tidus walked for a couple minutes, and then stopped to look up at the deck were people visit the Farplane.  
  
"Maybe she forgot about me," Tidus mumbled to himself.  
  
"Yuna wouldn't forget about you," Auron said as he walked up beside Tidus.  
  
Tidus looked at him and frowned, "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I know her better than you do."  
  
"Hmph!" Tidus said and turned his head away.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"Then why hasn't she come yet?"  
  
"It takes guts to come to the Farplane. It tends to make them sadder."  
  
Deep down Tidus knew Auron was right, but wouldn't admit it.  
  
"You would do good to remember that," Auron said before walking away.  
  
Tidus just stood there. He didn't take much heed into what Auron had said, he just wanted to see Yuna.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile on the airship.  
  
Yuna stared out the window and down at the D'jose Highroad, which they were just passing over.  
  
As they flew closer to Guadosalam she began to feal queasy. She had never gotten air sick before and was wondering why she felt this way.  
  
'I should be feeling great right now,' she thought, 'I mean.I'm going to see Tidus again!'  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku said coming up beside her, "why the long face? You're happy aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know, Rikku, I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rukki-san: R&R! State your ideas! Please don't flame me!  
  
Lulu: Is Auron telling the truth? Is Yuna feeling queasy because she's sick? Find out on the next chapter of "Return to Spira". 


	3. Missing You

Chapter III: Missing You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of the characters!  
  
  
  
The rumble of the engine was boring into her head as the airship descended down to park at the north dock of the Moonflow. All she could think about was the Farplane, and Tidus. The thought of seeing him again made her feel queasy, she didn't fully understand why.  
  
"Helloooo, Yunie," Rikku said waving a hand in front of Yuna's face, "We're here!"  
  
Yuna smiled weakly and followed Rikku out of the airship.  
  
The Moonflow was buzzing with activity.  
  
Yuna looked at her watch, which read 5:00AM, "Rush hour," she said to herself.  
  
The path heading to Guadosalam was packed with people coming to and from there, getting to the entrance took about 8 minutes.  
  
"Finally, we made it," Rikku said exhausted, resting her hand against a wall.  
  
"Hopefully we don't have to go through that again," Lulu said shaking her head.  
  
Yuna sighed, "Well, we're here, let's get going."  
  
They started walking up the path when a Guado about Yuna's age came running up.  
  
"Lady Yuna! It's so good to see you again! I can't believe Sin's actually gone for good!" he said energetically.  
  
Yuna laughed at his perkiness, "It's good to see you to Nav. Say, how are the Guado Glories doing?"  
  
Nav frowned, "Not to good. Kuso! Wakka's killing us!"  
  
Yuna laughed again.  
  
"What business do you have here in Guadosalam?" he asked.  
  
Yuna looked sullen again and forced back tears, "Farplane, Tidus," was all she managed to say.  
  
Nav looked down, "I--I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's be on our way now, Yuna," Lulu said.  
  
Yuna nodded, "It was nice seeing you again, Nav, bye."  
  
Nav nodded also, "Good-bye."  
  
They continued through the crowd and finally reached the entrance to the Farplane, which was just a portal made of a purple mist.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Yes," Yuna replied, shaking a little.  
  
They walked through the mist and onto the deck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus miserably walked in circles, kicking flowers in his path, when he heard footsteps from the deck above him. He perked up a little and went to see who it was.  
  
He floated up to the deck, and groaned, it was just Nav. It was his fifth time in the Farplane for today. Nav had been visiting him ever since Yuna had defeated Sin. Tidus had been his role model blitzer.  
  
Nav left and Tidus went back down and continued walking.  
  
One hour later.  
  
Tidus snored peacefully in the grass by a waterfall. Dead people don't have dreams, but all he could think about was Yuna. He wondered if she would ever visit.  
  
Braska was sitting a few yards away in the grass, also extremely bored. Yuna had already visited him once, when Tidus was still on Spira.  
  
He was half asleep when he heard footsteps, then voices on the deck above, 'Probably just some Guados or something,' he thought.  
  
Braska heard someone say in a familiar voice, "yes."  
  
"Yuna?!" Brask said and floated up to the deck.  
  
It was her.  
  
He literally flew down back to where Tidus lay.  
  
"Tidus!" He exclaimed and shook the younger man gently.  
  
Tidus groaned turned around and continued sleeping soundly.  
  
"TIDUS!!!" Braska yelled.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Tidus sat straight up.  
  
He turned to Braska, "What's the big idea!"  
  
Braska laughed, "If you're going to yell at me, then I guess you don't want me to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Tidus asked eagerly.  
  
Braska made a zipping motion over his lips.  
  
"Aaaw c'mon."  
  
Braska laughed again, "Okay, okay. You're going to like this."  
  
"Just tell meee."  
  
"Yuna's here!"  
  
Tidus' face lit up and he flew up to the deck as fast as he could.  
  
There she was, looking more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Kuso! I wish she could see me," Tidus said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rukki-san: R&R! State your ideas! Please don't flame me!  
  
Rikku: BTW, for those who don't know, "kuso" is Japanese for "damn it".  
  
Tidus: What will Yuna do when she sees me? Will she ever leave the Farplane? Find out on the next chapter of "Return to Spira". 


	4. The Fayth

Chapter IV: The Fayth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of the characters!  
  
There was no one else in the Farplane, only Rikku, Lulu, and herself. She walked over to the edge of the deck and looked out at the familiar fields and waterfalls with millions of pyreflies dancing around.  
  
"So Tidus is out there somewhere," Yuna said to herself.  
  
As soon as she said his name, a faded form of him floated in front of her, surrounded in pyreflies and lifeless.  
  
Uncontrollable tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. Her knees gave way under her and she collapsed, sitting on her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus floated above Yuna, looking at the form of him that she could see, 'I wish I could talk to her,' He thought.  
  
He floated down and sat next to her, his legs crossed. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna said, a shiver going down her back.  
  
"Can she sense me?"  
  
Tidus put his hand through her hair and then hugged her.  
  
She sat straight up, her eyes wide.  
  
"What's the matter, Yuna?" Lulu asked coming over to her.  
  
"It's nothing," Yuna replied, "It must be the pyreflies."  
  
Lulu nodded and walked back over toward Rikku.  
  
'What's up with this? I've never felt this way before in here,' Yuna thought.  
  
Tidus put his arm around her neck. She stiffened but didn't move away. He kept it that way.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Yuna did a last prayer and got up, her eyes sparkling with tears, "Lulu, Rikku, let's go."  
  
Lulu and Rikku both nodded and walked out.  
  
Yuna started to walk out, but turned around one last time to look at Tidus. She bit her lip to prevent too many tears from coming, turned around and ran out.  
  
Tidus watched her go, his tears begging to be let out also.  
  
He sat there for a few more minutes, then got up and floated back down off the deck.  
  
When he got back down to the ground there was a Fayth waiting for him.  
  
"Huh? What do you want now, kid?"  
  
"I have come here to the Farplane for the sake of our planet," the Fayth said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sin is gone, but Spira is still not safe," the Fayth continued, "Sin was only a minor threat."  
  
"Are you saying there's something bigger and badder than Sin out there?!"  
  
The Fayth nodded.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Not much is known about this thing, but it is the creator of Sin."  
  
"Well, why'd you come here to tell me that? I mean, what's a dead person gonna do about it?"  
  
"Only the ones who defeated Sin have the slightest chance of defeating it."  
  
"Oh-wait so you're saying you can bring me back to life?"  
  
"Precisely. You, Auron, Jecht, and Braska."  
  
Tidus' face lit up, "Now?"  
  
The Fayth nodded, "Are you ready?"  
  
Tidus nodded excitedly.  
  
"Okay," the Fayth did a prayer and said a few words that Tidus didn't understand.  
  
The ground below him and his body began to glow gold and he dematerialized into the air.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rukki-san: R&R! State your ideas! Please don't flame me!  
  
Fayth: Will Tidus make it out of the Farplane safe? What will Yuna say when she sees him? Find out on the next chapter of "Return to Spira". 


	5. In Besaid

Chapter V: In Besaid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of the characters!  
  
He tasted salt water in his mouth as he awoke. He was lying face down in the water by a beach. He stood up, breathing hard, coughing up salt water, "Geez, he brings me back alive just to try and kill me again."  
  
Tidus looked around him and ahead at the land, "Besaid?!"  
  
He ran up to the beach and found that Auron, Jecht, and Braska had washed ashore, all unconscious. He walked over to his father and shook him, with no result, "Kuso, damn guy sleeps like a rock." He kicked Jecht in the side, hard. Jecht groaned and sat up, "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Tidus explained the situation to him.  
  
Besaid?! This is Besaid??? We're alive?! There's a new enemy?"  
  
"Yes, yes, now wake up the others!" Tidus said annoyed, 'Why did he have to come along?'  
  
When Braska and Auron were awake, and had everything explained to them, they headed toward the village.  
  
The path seemed like forever, until they finally reached their destination, which held horrified people.  
  
"G-ghosts!" An old man yelled.  
  
Everyone screamed, panicked, and ran into their tents, except for one person.  
  
Gatta of the crusaders came running out of the tent with a spear, though he didn't think a spear would do much to a ghost. He stopped in his tracks, "S-sir Tidus? Sir Auron? Sir Jecht? Lord Braska?! What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"It's okay--," Tidus began.  
  
"Okay? Okay? This is not okay! You're supposed to be dead, remember?"  
  
"Maybe if you let me talk, I can explain!"  
  
Tidus figured he'd have a lot of explaining to do today and told him why they were here.  
  
"A new enemy? Awesome! I wanna fight it!"  
  
"You can't," Auron said.  
  
"Aww, why not?"  
  
"Have you ever helped defeat Sin?" Tidus asked Gatta.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I didn't think so. Only people that have, have any chance of defeating it."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Do you know where Yuna is?" Auron asked getting to the point, tired of listening to Tidus and Gatta.  
  
"Well, last I heard, she was in Luca."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, how are we gunna get there?" Jecht asked.  
  
"You're in luck, there's a boat heading for Luca that should leave any minute now," Gatta said.  
  
"Then let's go," Braska said and began heading back toward the shore.  
  
"Hey, one more thing," Tidus said stopping, "Where's Wakka?"  
  
"He's in Luca playing blitzball."  
  
"Okay thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tidus ran to catch up with the others.  
  
When they got to the dock there were a lot of people going to Luca to watch the tournament. They managed to get on the ship and be on their way to Luca.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't feel any better now that she had visited the Farplane. If anything, she felt more depressed.  
  
Yuna looked out the window of the airship, and down at the Mi'ihen Highroad. They were almost to Luca, she could see the blitzball arena looming ahead.  
  
"Yunie! You're supposed to be happy!" Rikku said worriedly.  
  
"I am!" Yuna lied.  
  
Rikku walked away shaking her head.  
  
They descended down toward dock 4 and landed.  
  
When they got out, they saw that a ship from Besaid was parked at another dock.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rukki-san: R&R! State your ideas! Please don't flame me!  
  
Jecht: What is this enemy? How will Wakka and Yuna react to all of them being back? Find out on the next chapter of "Return to Spira". 


End file.
